


Akafuri Love Story

by desirely



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirely/pseuds/desirely
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 1





	Akafuri Love Story

**Hello semuanya!!!**

**enjoy!!!**

Akashi dan Furihata sedang duduk di ruang tamu. mereka terlihat asik menonton TV dengan Furihata dipelukan Akashi.

"Sei, hari ini tak ada acara?" 

"Full" jawab akashi singkat.

"Terus kenapa masih dirumah?" Furihata menatap Akashi bingung.

"Bukan diluar tapi acaraku full seharian ini bersamamu."

Seringai muncul di wajah Akashi melihat furihata merona merah. 


End file.
